


The Losers Club Bill of Rights

by BirdBirdBirdBird



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Intrusive Thoughts, Multi, Past Suicide Attempts, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier is a Mess, messed up shit again, richie tozier centric, wrote this all in one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBirdBirdBird/pseuds/BirdBirdBirdBird
Summary: Richie's got his feet on the ground again after he's pulled back from the edge. Legal documentation arises. Richie gets bullied for his laugh. What the fuck.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	The Losers Club Bill of Rights

**Author's Note:**

> !!!TALKS OF PAST SUICIDE ATTEMPTS AND INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS N SHIT!!! 
> 
> WOO LITERALLY WRITTEN IN ONE NIGHT this is a follow up fic to How the Times Have Changed where Richie has a bruh moment and almost offs himself
> 
> This is all over the place lmao enjoy

Richie set the cup of water on the coffee table. A blanket was draped around his shoulders, sticking to him with hot sweat. It was the middle of summer, it may be storming like a bitch, but it was hot. Still, Eddie had put it on him and he didn't want to push his luck. 

Beverly ran the cool cloth over Richie's face, the chill feeling like heaven on his tear-heated skin. Her gaze trailed along his skin, following her own band's movement before she finally stopped and met Richie's stare. "Heya, Trashmouth." She smiled.

"Hi, Bev." He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, despite Eddie refilling his glass four times. A large roll of thunder almost shook the hotel room. "Hell of a storm."

Bev caressed Richie's cheek with the back of her hand. "Yeah, it is." She was squated on the ground so that she could meet the man's level, her red hair pulled back into a fluffy ponytail. Richie liked it like that, made her look like when they were kids. "How are you?" 

Richie shrugged. "Mm, kinda hot, but we all knew that, right fellas?" He joked, not really feeling much behind it. He still got a few pity chuckles, haha, score! 

Eddie was already peeling the blanket off of Richie. "I'm sorry, fuck, its July, its just- with the storm- I thought-" Richie grabbed his hand, brows furrowed in a sad frown. "Sorry," he exhaled shakily. "I just... this... isn't something I've ever dealt with." 

Richie smiled weakly and nudged him. "Me either. Nobody's been there to stop me before so, uh, this is a little weird." 

Stan perked up, eyes going hard. "Before? As in you've done this before before?" He blinked. "What the hell, Richie?!" 

Richie rubbed his neck with his free hand, the other still holding Eddie's hand. That was an unconscious decision, he promised. "I'm sorry, please, I-" he sighed, putting his head in his hands. Eddie and Bev began rubbing his back. Richie looked up, head balanced on his fists. "It wasn't always the easiest. There was three or four times where I-"

"Three or four-" Ben looked like he was going to faint. Or fight a bitch. Maybe he would fight Richie. "What the fuck?!" 

Richie flinched again. Bev brought her hand to cradle his face once more. "Richie," she began with a cautious tone. "What happened?" 

Richie inhaled and exhaled deeply, leaning back against the couch. He tucked his hands behind his head. "I was in a really dark place, so I tried to step in front of a taxi after a show, turns out those motherfuckers are really good at braking, then there was my other really dark place where I thought I could drink a bunch of vodka and maybe I wouldnt wake up- spoiler alert, I did-" he motioned to himself. "Now I almost always vomit at even a whiff of that shit. Uh... oh right, something in my brain told me to take a bunch of pills so I took like half a CostCo size bottle of ibuprofen, didnt work, and..." He exhaled. "Tried to stay in the house when it was collapsing."

Mike's whole body slumped. "Richie..." 

Richie held up his palms. "In my defense! I thought the love of my life was dead. That wasn't really fun. Those thoughts just told me to stand there and you assholes took me out." He hesitated before looking down. "Uh, so... there. Those are the befores. It isnt like I really want to more like... my brain does. And I know that that's still me, but... I don't- I don't know. Sometimes the urges just get so strong I..." 

"Dont want to fight." Bill finished. 

Richie nodded, eyes wet. A hand found his and began stroking the back of his hand. Richie was so fucking grateful for Eddie. Back to the show. "So.. I'm sorry for doing all this. I should've told you guys when you asked me to stay with you guys."

Ben laughed, a beautiful, deep, rumbly laugh. "Theres a lot of things we all should've told each other. Starting with the fact that we were all in love with each other for twenty-seven years, but hey, whatever you want man." 

The Losers laughed, Richie's laugh going high pitched with actual joy. Bev laughed harder. "Oh, fuck off!" Richie gasped, giggling even more. "Fuck off!" 

Eddie leaned his head against Richie, snorting with laughter. Why the fuck were they laughing, Richie literally just tried to kill himself. 

Richie tried to sober up, but the laughter just kept coming. He hadn't laughed like this in years. What a fucked up time to be alive. Bev was as red as her hair as she laughed onto Bill's shoulder, covering her grin with one hand. Even Stan couldnt help but let out a cackle or two, shaking his head and grinning.

Richie breathed heavily, pulling himself back in from the moment. Bev pulled her fingers down in front of her, exhaling and looking at Richie before snorting once more. "Okay fuck, okay, we're done." She chuckled. 

The laughter finally tapered off, leaving the seven in a smiley state. Richie looked around and sighed happily. "I really love you guys."

"We really love you too."

"I love you Rich."

"You too, Trashmouth." 

Richie smiled a little wider. "And... I promise on the fuck-clown's grave that if I ever start feeling overwhelmed again, I'll come talk to one of you guys." He nodded. He quickly added, "uh, if that's okay." 

Bill smiled. "Of course it's okay. I promise too." He gasped suddenly and stood up, hurrying to the kitchen.

Richie craned his neck to look with the rest of the club. "Uh... is it snack time, or-" 

Bill slid a piece of paper on the counter and frantically looked around. "Fuck, wheres the pens?!"

"I have one in my purse." Bev offered. Bill bolted after it.

Richie and Eddie both looked at each other. Richie raised his brows in confusion, giggling when Eddie did the same. 

Ben returned seconds later and frantically scribbled on the paper. 

Mike narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey, Bill? Whatcha doin'?" 

Bill enunciated each word as he wrote more. "This is the... Losers Club... Bill... of... Rights!" He finished with a long pen movement, holding up the line piece of paper. The corner was torn. 

"What the fuck." Stan said plainly. Ben ribbed him. "I mean-! No, actually, what the fuck?"

Bill rolled his eyes and hopped over the edge of the couch to sit next to Bev. "Here. I'll read it."

Bev squinted. "Good because your handwriting fucking sucks." 

Bill pouted before reading. 

_This document is legal proof of The Losers Club Promise of 2019. This Promise indicates that all Losers must talk to another Loser if feeling depressed, anxious, stressed, overwhelmed, etc. as to avoid unnecessary and scary situations that could harm one or all Losers._

Below there were seven lines, one already signed by Bill. 

"Wouldnt this technically be a treaty?" Richie asked. "Isnt the Bill of Rights... our rights?"

"That's the constitution." 

"Ben what the fuck no It isnt."

"It literally is?" 

Richie laughed, sliding his hand beneath his glasses. "We're so fucking stupid. Gimme the fucking paper, I'll sign our Bill of Rights." 

Bill proudly handed off the scratch paper and pen, letting Richie sign his John Hancock. Eddie went next, then Stan, Mike, Ben, and Bev. Soon the little paper was filled. 

"Perfect." Bev admired it. "So what are we doing with it now?" 

Ben grinned. "I got it," he took it and folded it into a smaller block before sliding it into his wallet. "I'll be the keeper of the Bill of Rights."

"Fuck you, you dont even know what it is!" Eddie burst out. 

Richie laughed next to him, propping his elbow on the arm of the couch and leaning against it. "What a weird fucking day." He murmured, eyes closed.

A cool arm slid through his. Bev laid down against the arm rest. "You got that right." 

The room was silent for a little bit as they sat in comfortable silence, listening to the rain destroy the roof of the hotel.

"You guys know it's like, midnight right?"

Eddie sputtered. "What the fuck?! It was like, nine when we-" he stopped.

"Stopped Richie from killing himself." Richie finished, waving a hand. "Its not a swear word." 

Eddie frowned. "Please dont say that. Not yet." 

Richie winced. Ah fuck. Stupid fucking Trashmouth. He leaned forward and hugged Eddie. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm used to being blunt. It's a force of habit, dont be upset." 

Eddie laughed wetly into Richie's shoulder. "No, I'm sorry, you literally just tried to off yourself and I'm the one crying on you." 

Richie laughed. "I dont know man, that's pretty traumatic." He rubbed Eddie's quivering back. He caught the eyes of the other staring Losers. "Group hug? Again?" He offered, opening one arm. 

Richie almost suffocated into the couch as the others hugged each other tightly. But... it was a good suffocation. "Holy shit, I think I like choking." He wheezed out over Mike's head. 

The Losers groaned, well really only Eddie and Stan, while the other laughed. 

"No, but seriously, its midnight and you have a show tomorrow Richie." Bev poked his nose. Richie playfully snapped at her finger.

"Come on, hot stuff, you think I've never done a show without sleep? My entire time in the south was at least three hours of sleep total." 

"...Richie you know you worry me, right?" 

"Yup."

"...alright, its bedtime. Everybody get their fuckin' jammies on." Bev stretched and headed for her and Ben's room. Ben followed. The other losers diverged to their rooms and emerged in their own pajamas. 

Richie wore a pair of flannel pants and a grey shirt that said "I FUCKED UR MOM" in big grey letters. 

Eddie laughed. "No fucking way, what the hell?!" He jabbed Richie, who shrank away with a giggle. "I hate it, take it off right now."

Richie playfully tugged his shirt up, revealing his hot semi-dad-bod. "Theres easier ways to get me shirtless babe." He laughed when the Losers wolf whistled. Once the moment passed, he looked around. "So... everybody had their rooms?" 

The Loser shifted uncomfortably. Ben rubbed his neck. "Well, theres a weird draft in our room... I was thinking maybe we could stay in your room?" He asked Richie. 

Richie narrowed his eyes. "Sure." 

Bill coughed into his fist. "My room is really dusty. Right Stan? Mike?"

"GOD the worst," Stan said just as Mike said "My allergies, man."

Richie smiled warmly at the Losers. "You could've just asked." He said softly. "You dont have to play." 

Eddie looked at Richie. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" He instantly felt like a little kid again, standing by his mother's door with a blanket. This... felt a lot nicer, though.

Richie leaned against Eddie. "Please." 

And so, twenty minutes later, they had set up two beds on the ground ("God, poor room service"/"I'll tip them well.") And had struggled their way into a comfortable pile of shared trauma. 

Richie sat snug in the middle with Bev on one side and Eddie on the other. 

Eddie twitched. "Sleeping with seven people is a lot harder than it looks." 

"Yeah, how are you supposed to go that many rounds in one night?" 

Groans filled the room. 

Richie smiled, getting a soft nudge from Eddie. Richie turned to face into Eddie's chest, breathing him in. Did he put cologne on before bed? Or maybe it was just that strong it stayed on all day. Or maybe Eddie just smelled that good. It was probably all the guys wearing cologne and it just mashed up into a super cologne.

Somewhere in his deep thoughts about super cologne, the Losers had fallen asleep. He was still up. Richie sighed, a sad pang at his chest. Why was he sad? There was no reason to be.

"You alright?" Eddie shifted, startling Richie a little. "Sorry. I just heard you sigh." A hand touched Richie's arm. "You okay?"

Richie nodded, even though it was dark, hoping Eddie could tell. 

"Thank you." Eddie whispered.

"For what?" 

Eddie looked at him softly. "For being so brave. I'm glad you stayed." His hand trailed up Richie's shoulder and stopped at the back of his neck. "For making me so brave."

Richie licked his lips nervously. "Eds..."

"Shut up," Eddie leaned in closer, kissing Richie softly. When he pulled back, Richie could practically see the hearts jumping around in Eddie's eyes. "Goodnight, Richie. I'll see you in the morning." 

"I'll see you in the morning." was spoken like a promise. 

"I'll see you in the morning." Richie promised back.

And how nice it felt to know he was finally going to keep a promise to the ones he loved.

Wrapped in the arms of Eddie and Bev, Richie found himself drifting into the best sleep he'd ever had in twenty-seven years. 

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> stupid idiots fight and kill giant clown, dont understand basic history. More at 6.
> 
> no beta we die like men
> 
> validate me please <3


End file.
